Ximena Vasconcelos
Ximena Vasconcelos was a character who first appeared in the tenth episode of the second season. She was a culebra and the lieutenant of Venganza Verdugo. History Ximena had a human lover who was a bullfighter but was killed in a match. She then killed that same bull that killed her lover. At some point, Ximena started working for Venganza. Before the current events, she was also lovers with Burt. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Two In Santa Sangre, Ximena makes herself known to Freddie Gonzalez and explains to him that her female lord wants Richard Gecko on the throne and also reveals to Freddie that she had a human lover who was killed by a bull. Ximena tells him to put the right Gecko brother on the throne. Season Three She is seen beside Venganza most of the time and trying to work with Freddie most of the time. They then began a relationship with each other not long after and she becomes part of the team trying to defeat Amaru. It's also revealed that she was a former lover of Burt. While at Nicotero State Hospital, she and Freddie convince Pablo to help them get out of the place. Unfortunately, while Freddie is being controlled by Richie, he stakes her and she dies. Physical Appearance Ximena has a slim but athletic build and wears elegant clothing. She has long dark, brown hair that she usually has in a bun or a ponytail and dark brown eyes. Personality Ximena is a down to business kind of woman and partially blames the disorder of the culebras on Freddie. She, however, is shown to associate with humans as she had a human lover who was a bullfighter and also because she doesn't want the balance to be turned upside down. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Ximena has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Ximena can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Ximena is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Screenshot 2015-12-24 at 8.20.19 PM.png XimenaFreddie.jpg XimenaS3.jpg XimenaShadyGlen.jpg Name *'Ximena' is a variant of Jimena, which is the form of Simeona in old Spanish. It means "listening" or "listener". *'Vasconcelos' is a habitational name from Vasconcelos, a town in Portugal. Trivia * The character was formerly credited as Lorena Vasconcelos in season two, but is now renamed as Ximena for season three. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Nine Lords Category:Deceased